Une mission sans Sasori
by Alina5000
Summary: Deidara qui fait normalement équipe avec Sasori doit en faire une avec Tobi pour une évaluation.


Une mission sans Sasori

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Deidara s'entraînait dans sa chambre et faisait des explosions et Sasori entra.

-On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer danna hm.

-…..

-Konan vous appelle Deidara-senpei. Dit Tobi qui était derrière Sasori.

-Ah ?hm.

-Oui, oui. Lui répond son subordonné.

Le blond alla en compagnie de la citrouille chez Konan. Arriver chez elle, la bleue nuit commence à parler.

-Bon, j'ai une mission pour vous…

Deidara lui coupa la parole :

-Pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec Tobi ? Je fait équipe avec Sasori d'habitude !

-C'est un ordre de Pain. Il veut voir les compétences de Tobi.

-Et c'est pour ça que je dois faire équipe avec Tobi, il me donne envie d'exploser. Pensa Deidara.

-Vous allez capturer le réceptacle.

-Lequel ? Fait le blond énervé.

-Celui du pays de Kiri, Gobi.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à Kisame ? Dit Deidara.

- Parce que il n'est pas là !

-Aller arrête de râler Deidara.

-La ferme Tobi !

-Oups Deidara s'énerve. Dit le brun en s'éloignant de son Senpaï.

-Héla ! Vous deux on se calme ! Dit Konan.

-Bon on y va Tobi !

-Oki, bon en route pour Kiri dire que Kisame à habiter là tu t'en rends compte ? Interroge Tobi. Lui dit il rapidement.

-Ouais hm.

-Sasori me manque et je dois me coltiner Tobi. Pense amèrement le blond.

Sasori n'avait pas eu de coéquipier après le départ d'Orochimaru et Deidara était le seul à avoir vu le vrai corps de Sasori

Le temps passe, la marche se fait longue et les voilà arriver à Kiri. Tout le long du voyage Deidara n'a pas arrêter de pensé à son danna. Tobi n'arrête pas de regarder le blond pendant que ce dernier marchait.

-Hé Deidara ! Héla Tobi.

-…

Hé vlan il se prend un mur de plein fouet.

-Aie…

-Deidara-Senpaï ça va ?

-T'aurais pu au moins me prévenir ! Lui crie son supérieur.

-J'ai essayé mais tu étais dans la lune, je t'ai même appelé. Se défend-t-il

-Ah bon tu m'as appelé hm ! S'étonne le blond

-Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Lui demande doucement la citrouille.

Deidara rougit, c'était la manière que le brun lui dit une telle chose, qui le mettait dans cet état.

-Mais pourquoi tu rougis ?

-C'est n'importe quoi je rougis même pas ! Dit le blond.

-Si si ! Insista le brun.

-Bon on va capturer le réceptacle Tobi ?

-Euh…

- Ne discute pas mes ordres !

-Ok.

-On y va hm.

Tobi ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était amoureux de Deidara et puis on ne le voit pas rougir derrière son masque.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Dei et il est amoureux de Sasori .. Pensa le brun.

En une grosse demi-heure ils ont attraper le réceptacle, ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour celui-là.

-On a finit par l'attraper Senpaï.

-Oui !

-On rentre Deidara-senpaï ?

Ils se mettent en route pour le QG de l'Akatsuki Deidara était heureux car il allait enfin revoir Sasori et cette fois rien ne l'empêcherait de lui avouer ses sentiment.

-Deidara on est arrivé. Lui dit il plus fort puisqu'il est dans la lune

-Ok

-Bien joué vous pouvez allez vous reposé. Dit Konan. Ils ressortent. Et Deidara part .

-Deidara attend !

-Quoi ?

-Je…je t'aime !

Deidara mit une claque à Tobi car il aimait Sasori.

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais été gentil avec lui ! Pensa Deidara.

Quelques heures plus tard il alla voir Sasori.

-Qui est là ? Interroge le roux.

-C'est… c'est Deidara.

-Très bien. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Entre.

-Euh Sasori…

-Qui y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Dei-Kun.

-…

-C'est Tobi qui t'as encore ennuyé ? Lui demande Sasori intrigué.

-Vi, mais se n'est pas ça le problème.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui !

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a alors ? S'étonna le roux.

-Sasori je t'aime !

Sasori n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas ça de celui qu'il aimait lui aussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ses trois mots sortir de la bouche de Deidara.

-Ca va danna ?

-Euh oui mais…

Sasori n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase que Deidara l'embrasse.

-Deidara je t'aime aussi !

Et Sasori l'embrassa à son tour.


End file.
